A Riverrun Reunion
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Sansa is convinced that there is something going on between her personal assistant, Brienne Tarth and Westeros' most eligible bachelor, Jaime Lannister. Enlisting Tommen's help, they come up with a plan to get them together via sending them to Riverrun in guise of a business meeting with a client- unknown to Jaime and Brienne that the said client is each other.


**Author's Note: Because the irrational side of my brain is convinced that Sansa and Tommen are secretly JB shippers that's why they were sent to Riverrun in the show. And TADA! This is what happens in an alternate modern AU XD No incest… or abusive Robert here. :P I'm just really indulging myself in fluff I'm sorry if you have to see my noob work all the time but I'm literally drowning in feels ever since Season 06. Don't worry. You won't hear much from me starting the 13** **th** **anyway because unlike most of you, summer ends and school starts for me. T-T OTL Anyway, do enjoy my hilarious monstrosity.**

Sansa adjusted her earphones as she flopped down to her bed. On her phone screen is a picture of a smiling blonde boy with blue eyes. There was a constant ringing through her earphones.

"Tommen!" Sansa's voice piped up when she heard the phone being picked up.

"What's up, Sansa?" said the voice from the other line.

The auburn haired girl walked to her bedroom door and peeped outside. When the coast was clear, she immediately spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I'm not on speaker, right? And no one else is around?"

"Oh ah.."

There was some commotion on Tommen's end, but after a slam of a door, he spoke again.

"Okay, I'm good. What is it?"

Sansa grinned. She didn't want anyone overhearing her plans, not even Myrcella. The girl was a dear friend but she was not very good at keeping secrets. The girl was a gossip. She needed this plan foolproof. So, she entrusted it to Tommen instead.

"You know Brienne, right?" Sansa asked.

"Brienne…ah… oh! Was she the one at Joffrey's wedding? The tall one? Uncle Jaime's friend?"

Sansa snorted at the word 'friend'.

"Yep. That's her, alright."

"Her height and her uhm… nature…made her kinda scary at first but I like her. She's really nice. She handled the cat situation really well."

Sansa chuckled at the memory. Tommen had bought his cats to the reception and they were all over the place. Brienne was the one who managed to capture all three.

"It's good that you like her," Sansa beamed. "Because I'm setting her up with your Uncle Jaime,"

"WHAT!" came a howl from the other end, which prompted Sansa to pull her earphones off for a moment, missing some of the words Tommen said. "- sure, Sansa? I mean I really like Brienne and all but she's not exactly…"

"Pretty…" Sansa supplied. "I know. But that's kinda harsh, Tommen. And your Uncle Jaime isn't shallow. Have you SEEN the way they look at each other?"

"I don't know," Tommen said hesitatingly. "They just look like they're casually talking to each other in the party. Like good friends."

Sansa rolled her eyes. Of course Tommen wouldn't notice these kinds of things.

"Have you been noticing that your uncle has been on his phone quite often?" Sansa whispered.

"Well… yeah," Tommen stuttered. "But I always assumed that it was because grandfather was keeping him busy."

" _I_ have noticed Brienne's constant attention on her phone," Sansa boasted. "And she's not exactly the most discreet at her expressions. I've never really seen her smile so much except if it was around your uncle," Sansa felt proud. Her Uncle Petyr, their family friend, taught her about reading people, and she was getting better. "And almost every time she's on her phone, she's always muttering, _Oh Jaime_ , or _Jaime you arse_ , or whatever."

"Now that you mentioned it. I did hear Uncle Jaime on the phone yesterday. He was… eh… talking about… really dirty things." Tommen cleared his throat. "I think her heard her name, but I thought they were talking about someone else."

"Oh," Sansa perked up at that and smirked. "Was this in the afternoon?"

She could hear Tommen's grunt of affirmation on the other end and Sansa cackled. She remembered Brienne hunching while pacing at the patio and looking very red as she clutched her phone very close to her ear. She looked like she was cross but at the same time pleased. _So, that's what got her so flushed. This is gonna be good._

"So," Tommen spoke when Sansa's laughter died down. "If they like each other, why aren't they dating?"

"Because Brienne isn't convinced that anyone can love her past her appearances," Sansa said matter-of-factly.

"Oh… are you sure… because I don't want them to be awkward with each other," Tommen began. "And I don't think mother likes Brienne very much."

Sansa scrunched her nose. Cersei Baratheon was too much like her Tywin Lannister when it comes to social appearances.

"So?" she spoke defiantly. "Your uncle is the most eligible bachelor in Westeros. He's been taking care of your family a lot." Myrcella had told Sansa about how their grandfather had wanted him to handle the Lannister Corporation, but Jaime chose to be an FBI agent, much to Tywin's dismay. In his last mission, he had been partnered up with Brienne Tarth. It was a case involving Boltons. They have finally captured the culprit, Ramsey Bolton, who was a cunning serial killer that killed his father, stepmother and newborn stepbrother in the end, but it resulted to the loss of Jaime's hand. Brienne had also quit and was offered by the Starks- the client to the Bolton case- a job as Sansa's personal assistant. It was the only job Brienne had experience in, working as a secretary in the FBI before going to the field. Rumors were that the Bolton case had been so horrifying that Brienne and even Jaime was shaken over it. Ever since then, Jaime had been protective over his family-particularly his twin and her children. Jaime did have a job but it was something like Tywin Lannister's errand boy and he really wasn't needed often. He was mostly flittering in Cersei and Robert's house 'babysitting' the children and it was starting to annoy Cersei. Robert didn't mind though. He thought Jaime would make a good personal guard despite his stump.

"I suppose you're right," Tommen resigned. "Mother has been trying to find ways of kicking Uncle Jaime out of the house and introducing him to her friends, but he's been shooting her offers down so far."

"I see." Sansa hummed. "One of Jon's friends has been hitting on Brienne and as amusing his attempts at courting are, I fear for Tormund's safety." Her cousin, Jon, had just passed the architectural board exam and is apprenticing to be the successor of Bran Building Services, in which their Uncle Benjen is currently the head. Tormund is one of the master carpenters there and became fast friends with Jon. Ever since he had seen Brienne, he insisted on coming to their house every opportunity much to Brienne's dismay. Tormund always attempted conversation but Brienne would answer laconically and shoot him a glare.

"Hey, Sansa, you still there?" Tommen whispered, snapping Sansa from her thoughts.

"Oh ah yeah…"

"So what do you propose?" Tommen asked and Sansa grinned slyly as she shared her plan.

Jaime stepped off his Black Meraxes, shutting the door with his stump and dropping his briefcase before tossing the keys to the valet. He ran his hands through his golden locks as he looked at the name of the restaurant.

 _The Blackfish_

He knew his sixteen-year-old nephew wanted to start his own pet business for an animal foundation. It was a bit ridiculous to be honest, but he couldn't say no to the sweet kid. Jaime recalled fondly at how the boy loves cats. Tommen had always been softer compared to Myrcella and Joffrey. Black-haired and blue-eyed Joffrey knows what he wants and is assertive about getting it, just like his father. Golden-haired and green-eyed Myrcella's less vocal but she's very clever about how to acquire what she wants, almost like Cersei. So, Jaime wasn't surprised when Tommen sweetly pleaded Jaime to meet with a potential investor. Tommen had told him he was busy meeting another investor so he couldn't make it. All he will present is whatever is in the briefcase which is apparently very precious and only Jaime could be entrusted to deliver it, although his nephew specifically told him to open the briefcase only when he meets with the client. It was an odd request but Tommen was always odd, so he didn't question it. Jaime just thought he didn't want whatever was inside damaged before the investor saw it.

Jaime picked up the case and entered the establishment. He approached the receptionist and asked a waiter to lead Jaime to his table. They stopped in front of sliding doors.

 _Tommen is such a strange boy indeed_ , Jaime thought as the waiter, Podrick, fumbled with the door a bit. _Must be a new waiter_ , Jaime thought, noticing how young he looked. After wrestling with the handle a bit, the door managed to slide open. He thanked Podrick who was telling him that there's a button they can push if they have their orders ready.

When Jaime slid a door to a close, he looked to the left where the table was. It was a handsome room. White walls with warm yellow lighting, some tapestry hung on the wall, and a red carpeted floor. There was only one table-a white table cloth draped over it with a vase full of white and yellow flowers and some plates and cutlery- and two ornate wood chairs. But what captured his attention was the person sitting on one of the chairs. His heart lurched when he realized she'd been staring long and hard at him.

"Brienne?" he gasped, drowning in the sapphire blue eyes that were wide in surprise.

"Sansa said I'm to be meeting a client of hers to discuss a change of schedules and guidelines for her interview and photoshoot," Brienne told him, her thick pale brows scrunched in confusion. Jaime tried to suppress a grin. _The wench looks so cute._ Three years ago, he would have never thought those words but he meant it now. He was growing quite fond of her face. But her expression mirrored his thoughts as well.

"Tommen said I was meeting an investor for his pet store." Jaime told her confusingly. It didn't make sense. Could there possibly be a mistake? _Why would Tommen and Sansa-_ Then it dawned on him what was happening. He walked over to their table.

"I think," Jaime settled himself on the seat across Brienne and grins mischievously at her. "Sansa and my nephew are playing matchmaker, wench."

"What? Why would they-,"

Jaime's groan cut her off. "Well, you haven't been exactly responsive to my advances."

"Your-," Brienne's face flushed into a beautiful scarlet. "But-you- _me?"_ she was stuttering. "What do you mean advances?"

"Last week's call-,"

"I thought you just liked making me uncomfortable."

"If I was making you uncomfortable, you'd have put down the phone immediately." Jaime said this in a husky tone of voice and made Brienne blush redder.

"That is definitely attraction," he teased.

"Shut up, Lannister, you're so full of yourself."

 _You so walked in on this one._ Jaime stood and walked over to Brienne. He clutched the back of her chair for support as he leaned close to her ear- his lips a breath apart from it.

"You're the one who's going to be _full_ of me," he whispered which made Brienne's bright blue eyes enlarge. Suddenly, she pushed him roughly and sent him crashing on the carpeted floor. Despite it though, he laughed. Brienne huffed at him and it sent him laughing harder. Once he stopped, he went back to his seat, looking as if he promised good behavior.

"I'm not having sex with you, Jaime," she said in an unsteady voice. "Besides, you were late. What kind of date are you?"

Jaime was thinking of apologizing and telling her about the traffic he hadn't anticipated, but his ears perked at the word 'date'.

"So, it's official, then. This is a date."

Jaime's emerald eyes sparkled. Brienne rolled her sapphire ones at his stupid expression, but she couldn't suppress the small grin.

"Yeah, yeah," she surrendered. "Maybe Tormund will stop hitting on me, already." The last part was a half-joke muttered quietly for her own expense but Jaime heard it and gasped overdramatically.

"Someone's been eyeing you while I'm away?" Jaime exclaimed, his expression wild and unbelieving. Brienne could feel chuckles bubbling at her throat. Jaime looked so comically torn and was pouting. She had to puff up her cheeks to prevent the laughter from escaping.

"We'll have to remedy that, then," Jaime attempted to look nonchalant but his resolve crumbled again. "But how do you know he's been hitting on you and you haven't noticed that I have?"

Jaime was sulking now and Brienne couldn't stop her laughter anymore.

"In case you didn't notice," Brienne said more seriously when she calmed herself down. "You didn't like me at all when we first started."

"I know! I'm sorry. I was a stupid, stupid man."

It was true. Jaime had been nasty to her at first. But when they were forced into more dangerous situations during the case, they found a comrade they could work with, then a companion that kept the boredom away, and then a friend to trust. When they were nearing their most critical part of their mission, they had suddenly spouted their deepest secrets. And when they found the Bolton home, infested with members of the notorious gang, the Bloody Mummers and the serial killer, Ramsey Bolton, Roose Botlon's son, they had fought together through the horror of seeing an entire room of flayed men and the act of kinslaying. Jaime had lost his hand before back-up came. He had been depressed for some months, not even Tyrion could cheer him up. But it was Brienne who brought him back because she understood. She was the moon and stars in his darkest times. Slowly, he had become himself again, and slowly, his feelings for his partner blossomed. But she didn't seem to reciprocate them. But at that moment, he could feel hope clutch desperately at his chest.

"Jaime?" Brienne asked, concerned. Jaime used to have flashbacks often. So did Brienne. They were lessening now but it still happened.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" Jaime trailed off, thinking his next words. "…because I'm with you now."

Brienne plucked a flower from the vase and threw it at him. She missed but she didn't seem to care. "You are _so_ corny," she told him but her crimson face and small smile indicated to Jaime that she liked it.

"Yeah well, if we're gonna do this dating thing, I must be, Brienne."

"You call this a date, Lannister?" Brienne sneered jokingly. "I've had better dates with my television."

"Come on, wench. I was just as in the dark as you were," Jaime sounded slightly whiny and it amused Brienne to no end. "Tommen even had me bringing this suitcase." Jaime settled the briefcase on the table and then began to unlatching it. "I honestly thought it was one of Tom-oh…"

Brienne heard a rustle behind the case. For a moment, she was scared that something horrible was in the case, like severed body parts, but Jaime laughed.

"Looks like Tommen didn't leave me without date essentials," Jaime said as he pulled out a bouquet of red roses from the case and a gold heart-shaped box.

Brienne's face burned but she raised her head in attempted nonchalance. She raised her brow as she accepted the gifts.

"Red and gold… very Lannister," she noted putting the stuff at her feet.

Jaime shrugged. "If I were to pick, I wouldn't give you these. I'd give you something unconventional like a sword maybe? It lasts longer than flowers and chocolates."

"True."

"Or if I'd give you roses at all," Jaime added. "I prefer giving you winter roses. They're blue. Like your gorgeous eyes."

"Oh stop with the eyes, Jaime," Brienne groaned. "You're always telling me that."

"But you're sapphire eyes are-umf- they get me so hard."

Brienne threw another rose at him, this time from the bouquet. Jaime ducked and the rose landed on his back.

"How uncharacteristic," Jaime teased, standing straight and the rose sliding off his back. "In the old days, didn't the knight give their favors to the lady in tourneys?"

"Jaime, will you shut up for a few minutes and order something?" Brienne demanded, covering her face with the menu.

"I have other things in mind that we could do in this private room other than eating."

Brienne peered out from her menu and found Jaime waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I want to eat food," Brienne said firmly as she hid her face behind the menu again.

"Alright, alright. But after… " Jaime trailed off cheekily.

"You're taking me to the airport before midnight, Jaime. My flight leaves at one and I would like to be home, Jaime. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do on a first date," Brienne deadpanned, not looking up from her menu.

"I've got a hotel , Brienne," Jaime said seductively. "We could-,"

"No. I do not like wasting money for rescheduling and Sansa might have need of me."

Jaime snorted. "Sure. The girl who sets us up is _definitely_ expecting you to come home early."

"It's the first date, Jaime," she chided. "Learn about patience and step by step courting."

"You're such an old maid," he muttered under his breath. "But I like a challenge. Just because it's fun to prove you wrong." Jaime proceeded to look at his menu like a good boy.

Brienne had been silent for a while after that, but behind her menu though, her face flared up and her plump lips was stretched to such a wide smile she thought she'd break her face.

The grand doors of the Winterfell mansion groaned open. Sansa had been sitting in the living room with her dog, Lady and knew immediately who arrived. With Lady trotting beside her, she headed to the door to greet her friend.

Sure enough, she found Brienne at the door, with Jaime wrapping his handless arm at her waist. Sansa smiled knowing at how successful the plan had been. It's been a week and there was Brienne, just gotten back from her second date with Jaime, and she looked a little dizzy. The blue dress she'd been wearing looked like it was crumpled in places and her short blonde hair that was a neat bob when she had left was all over the place. Jaime didn't look better. His suit looks rumpled and his long-ish hair looked unkempt.

"What have you two been up to?" Sansa asked a little too innocently.

"What do you think, kid?" Jaime smirked. "Why don't you tell Ms. Stark what we were up to, Brienne?" Jaime could feel Brienne stiffen beside him and it earned a playful laugh from him.

"Don't you worry, Ms. Stark," Jaime spoke when his date was unresponsive. "We were having tons of fun but nothing _too fun_. If you know what I mean." Jaime winked at Sansa and Brienne slapped him in the chest.

"Ow! I was just assuring Sansa you're not dating an asshole who just wants conquest." Jaime whimpered. "She might release her dog's wrath upon me."

"I would do no such thing, Mr. Lannister, as long as you keep Brienne happy and respected." There was a warning at Sansa's tone and Jaime's gaze flitted to her dog that looked like she was poised for attack. Jaime removed his arm from Brienne's waist and raised his hands- or rather his hand and stump- in surrender.

"I promise I won't-,"

Then, Jaime was interrupted by boisterous laughter coming from the kitchen and heading to the front door.

"You really are something boy," a deep voice boomed. "Benjen will have to retire early."

Two men appeared in the doorway that leads to the kitchen. The ebony haired young adult and his older red-haired friend stopped in their tracks when they saw they had visitors.

"Jon, Tormund. Good evening." Brienne greeted. Jaime whirled to the red-haired man when Brienne said the second name and proceeded to wrap his arm around Brienne's waist again. The two walked over to the three people near the front door and they all exchanged greetings.

"Jaime Lannister," Tormund said as he extended his right hand. "Tormund Giantsbane. Master Carpenter of Bran Building Services."

Jaime reached out his left hand and wrapped his right arm tighter around Brienne's waist. Even if Jaime wasn't short of a hand, he would have still reached out his left hand to annoy the man. Seeing the predicament, Tormund awkwardly switch his hand from right to left before shaking Jaime's hand.

"Well, I think it has been a long night. I should be heading back to the hotel," Jaime said, nodding at Jon and Sansa. The gesture was stiff when it was directed to Tormund. Then, when he turned to Brienne, he smiled warmly.

"Good night, Brienne," he said. Before Brienne could reply though, he grabbed her face with his remaining hand and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't an innocent peck but it was a passionate kiss. Brienne had momentarily forgotten the audience when Jaime darted his tongue forcing her to open her mouth. She responded shyly but eagerly at his mouth. Immediately though, she remembered the others and pushed him off.

"Bye, babe!" he said hurriedly and walked outside.

"You did not just call me that!" Brienne shouted at him.

"Love you!" Jaime hollered back.

"It's too early for that, Lannister!"

Jaime's laughter was audible but fading and Brienne shook her head in fondness. When there was no trace of Jaime anymore, she tensed up when she realized Sansa and company had seen that.

"Sorry, Jaime is such an arrogant arse," Brienne said apologetically, but Sansa saw how happy her friend looks. "I'm going to bed now. Good night everyone."

Everyone returned her 'good night' as she headed upstairs. Tormund looked crestfallen and Jon patted his heartbroken friend at the back. The older man accused Jon that if he hadn't stolen Ygritte from him, Tormund's bad luck streak with women wouldn't have started. Jon merely chuckled at his accusation and offered him a ride home.

When Sansa was left alone with Lady, the Stark girl pulled out her phone and sent a text to Tommen.

 **Sansa: Second date success. They totally made out in front of us. HA! What did I tell you, Tommen?**

She sent the text and after some minutes, her phone beeped and she read the reply.

 **Tommen: I hope uncle and Brienne will be happy. Could use some little cousins. I hate being the youngest lol.**

Sansa was about to make a reply when her phone beeped again.

 **Tommen: Hey, Sansa… favor?**

Sansa replied to his text saying, 'sure'. The reply came almost immediately and she grinned slyly at her friend's text.

 **Tommen: Could you hook me up with Margaery?**

Sansa clasped her hands together as a plan began to form in her head.

 **Author's Note: As you can see this is utter shameless fluff. XD And my anti-TB feels are off the charts hahaha. I do honestly hope that Tormund finds someone but I just wish facebook would stop annoying me with that ship. God knows how DESPERATE I am for JB on facebook. This fic is a CLEAR clue that I really need it XDXD**

 **Just so you know… I don't really know much about FBI or businesses. I'm Jon Snow at it. OTL But just look over it for the sake of laughs XD**

 **Also, I think many of you need this after seeing the preview. Literally I did not know what was being said during the exchange when it aired because I was too busy screaming. And when I did know via tumblr what was being said, all I can say is "IT AIN'T OVER TIL IT'S OVER". I love you all and this is for the fandom (and me) because ya'll (we all) need this for next week's episode. Keep faith guys. I might be able to publish my first smut fic some time this week once I finish proofreading it so ya'll have something to help you cope. (like me lol)**

 **Reviews make me happy ples leave one XD**


End file.
